Not What You Think
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Dean and Sam, along with their practically sister, Charlie, are on the hunt in Japan. However, the hunt lands them at Ouran Academy and Charlie has to pose as a student. It can't end well.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: By now, my mantra is 'I'm a serious writer…I'm a serious writer…' especially after writing Silence and having a guy with a turkey hat. (Silence is one of my other Ouran fics).**

**~CWA**

**Title:** Not What You Think

**Summary: **Dean and Sam, along with their practically sister, Charlie, are on the hunt in Japan. However, the hunt lands them at Ouran Academy and Charlie has to pose as a student. It can't end well.**  
Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Friendship/Humor**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own nor claim Supernatural. I do own OC- Charlie Vixen. I do not own nor claim My Candy Love (it's mentioned, and brief appearancess but you don't have to know it)._

**Notes: **Yes, it's the same OC from my My Candy Love/Supernatural fic called Huntress. _No, you __don't __need to read that to understand_. But for those of you that have read it (unlikely) this happens _before_ the epilogue. Charlie's boyfriend is Castiel (_From My Candy Love- a Dating Sims game) _BEFORE THE ANGELS GET INVOVLED TO MUCH- In other words, it was still when their primary goal was to find yellow-eyes _and_ before Castiel.

**Prologue:**

**Charlie:**  
I kissed my boyfriend, Castiel, on the lips. His name was Castiel Noir and he was my boyfriend for about a year now. His sort-of long bright red hair and gray eyes were entrancing- and hell, I liked his style (leather jacket and all). I met him when I was seventeen at a hunt at his school the year before. It was hectic, but it worked out.

"Ehem," Sam faked cough and I glared. Sam sighed,  
"You know Dean hates when you make out with him," he nodded to Castiel.  
"I know," I smirked.

Sam and Dean were like my big brothers- my big, _overprotective_ big brothers. My father, James, knew their father John and I briefly met them when I was really little. Still, fates crossed again and I met them again when I was fourteen and my father had been killed by a pack of werewolves. Considering the fact that I was already a good hunter and a great shot, they took me on the road with them. For four years I have been with them and I wouldn't trade my make-shirt family for the real thing anytime soon.

"Did you tell him yet," Sam asked gently. I sighed,  
"I was about to," I nodded towards the door.

Sam took the hint and left.

"Tell me what."  
I bit my lip and Castiel looked at me concerned. His gray eyes showed a lot of worry and his red hair fell slightly in front of his face. I pulled his black leather jacket- that he gave me- closer to my body.

"I…We're going to a trip to Japan…for a hunt."  
"Like hell you are," Castiel protested, "why the hell….Japan!?"  
"Trust me, cherry, I'm thrilled as you," I said sarcastically, "but…the thing is- it's the yellow eyed demon and apparently a few death omens or something."  
"So….nothing good."  
"Is anything good," I asked smirking. He flustered,  
"That's not what I-….look…just…be careful, okay?"  
He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I will be, don't worry. I promise I will be back before you know it…look, I will even call you every night, deal?"  
"Deal."

"So," I asked, "Do we know any hunters in Japan anyway?"  
"Nope, but Bobby did say there was a family there that at least knew about hunters."  
"Is that where we're staying," I asked hopefully.  
"Yeah," Sam answered.  
"Damn," Dean muttered, "they're just a bunch of rich bastards-"

Sam glared and Dean shut up,

"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
I smiled at my brothers antics,  
"So, what's the family?"

"The Haninozuka family and the Morinozuka family."

Dean whistled,  
"And they're just going to help us out?"  
"…Sort of….they did have a few conditions."  
"Such as," I asked cautiously and I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Well…Dean and I can't let people know we're staying there…as for you…"  
"What about me?"  
"….You have to go to the Ouran Academy as a transfer student."  
"Talk about déjà vu," Dean muttered.  
"The hell I am," I explained loudly and Sam sighed,  
"Look, Char, there's not really a choice!"  
"But why the hell do I gotta go to some stuck-up preppy school," I whined.  
"They said to keep an eye out on their sons."  
"Damn it," I muttered angrily, "just what the hell do we get out of it?"  
"Besides a place tickets to Japan in the first place," Sam pointed out, "…they agreed to making us fake IDs and getting you a fake record at the school."  
"Hot damn," Dean muttered as Sam handed us the tickets, "First Class here I come!"


	2. Japan

Chapter 1- Japan:

**Charlie:**  
"What type of plane serves pie," I muttered as we got off the plane.

"Hey," Dean said, "Don't diss the pie!"

Sam sighed,  
"Will you two stop fighting and look for the sign?"  
"Will do, Sammy," Dean and I said, mock saluting- only making him sigh even more.

Sam nodded towards a sign at the back, which was in Latin saying _Welcome._ We knew it was for us- why else would they put in Latin? Besides, it wasn't like they could put _Winchesters_ on there because someone might recognize the name.

The two people holding up the sign looked to be butlers. They led us to the limo. I whistled, _hot damn._

**Third Person:**

"Now remember," Hunny's mother said, "one of them will be going to Ouran and be sure to help him, as well as the other two, whenever you can."

Chika and Hunny nodded, as did Takashi. Hunny's mother kept reminded them of that. The two men- Sam and Dean Winchester- and another guy named Charlie Vixen was to stay with them while on a hunt. Now, while no one in either family was hunters, they were aware of the supernatural and did everything they could to help any hunter- while at the same time, stay out of their way. Most hunters wanted to be left alone- one of the reasons that Mori and Hunny were surprised that it wasn't one hunter staying, it was three.

However, what was more shocking was that one hunter named Charlie was their age- roughly anyway since Hunny thought his mother said Charlie was eighteen, but was a year behind in school. Hunny didn't know how young hunters started, or even how someone became a hunter, or _why_ they would want to be a hunter…but he thought that was a bit young for someone to start.

"I already got his uniform for Ouran," Hunny's mother said as she held up the uniform.

Hunny thought the uniform was small- maybe one size larger than what Haruhi would wear…or half a size larger.

"How do we even know them," Chika asked, bored.  
"I never met them," their mother said honestly, "but Bobby contacted us."  
Hunny didn't remember Bobby that much. He knew that his mother had met him once when he saved her from something when she was visiting America. The two of them briefly stayed in touch.

"They're here," Hunny's father said.

Hunny, Chika, and even Takashi stood silently and proudly as the butler opened the door. Two tall men, one being about an inch taller than Takashi and the other being as tall as Takashi, walked through the door. They were not what Hunny pictured. Hunny pictured tough men, like mob members. Though, they were a bit off from his picture. The shorter one was a bit rough around the edges- leather jacket and all. But he was rather handsome- no visible scars besides few small ones on his face. The tallest one had longer brown hair and again, very handsome with no visible scars.

"I'm Sam Winchester," Sam said as bowed to them, "…or rather it's Winchester Sam. And this is my older brother, Dean."

"I was told there was a third member," Hunny's mother asked sweetly.

"Charlie," Dean called out the door.

Then a woman appeared. Hunny and Takashi had wide eyes- not expecting there even _were _woman hunters. She was their age, had naturally dark red hair that was a bit long and bright blue-silver pale eyes. She was dressed a lot like Dean in a way. She had on jeans, a dark green tank top, and a leather jacket. Instead of nice shoes, she wore heavy combat boots.

Chika stared at the woman in front of her, and then blushed slightly. _She's….pretty._ Hunny's mother looked shocked as well,

"Oh dear, I had ordered a male uniform for the school."

Charlie smiled,  
"That's fine, I don't mind."  
"You'll have to wear a wig," Hunny's mother warned, "if you don't want everyone thinking you're a crossdresser."  
"_To hell what others think,"_ Charlie muttered in English but Sam nudged her and she continued in Japanese, "That's fine."

Dean covered his chuckle when Charlie glared at him.

Later that night, Sam and Dean were already starting research in the room given to them. Thinking that Charlie was a boy, she was supposed to be rooming with Chika. However, she said she would just share the room with Sam and Dean- one of them would sleep in the chair. While Hunny's mother didn't like it at first, Charlie reminded her that she had slept in worse conditions.

Sam insisted that Charlie join the two families at diner though- if anything as a sign of respect. Charlie was skeptic of the idea, but if it meant getting away from Dean's laughter she was okay with it. He wouldn't stop laughing when she had put on the wig. Charlie didn't think it was too bad- it was short, but the two front bangs were a tad longer and it was styled over one eye.

"So, Charlie-chan," Hunny giggled, "How did you become a hunter?"  
"Use more respect," Chika glared.

Hunny looked at his younger brother curiously. That was one thing that confused Charlie- Hunny was eighteen yet looked and acted like a small kid. _Though_, she mused, _they are champs at fighting._ Takashi's mother smiled,  
"That is an interesting question, just how would a young woman get into hunting?"  
Charlie crossed her arms,  
"Born into it. My father was a hunter and he raised me as such. I was an excellent shooter by eight and started hunting when I was ten."  
They were a bit taken back she started so young.  
"Does…does everyone start like that," Hunny's mother sniffled. Charlie sighed,  
"No…most hunters went into it later in life. Dean and Sam, however, where in a similar situation as me though. Their mom was killed by a demon when Sam was a baby. Their father's been huntin' that demon ever since…and in the process brought Sam and Dean into hunting."  
"What about your father," Takashi's mother asked concerned.  
Charlie shrugged,  
"Lot of people die when their hunters…my dad was one of them. He died when I was fourteen by a pack of werewolves- about three of them. It was when he was killed I met Sam and Dean- been with them since."

"THAT'S SO SAD CHARLIE-CHAN," Hunny cried, taking Charlie into a large hug.

Charlie tensed, but hesitantly hugged him back ever so slightly. Chika didn't like the exchange.

"You lose a lot of people in your business," Hunny's father asked gently with sad eyes. Charlie nodded,  
"Well…yeah, it's dangerous. Lose a lot of people- hunters or otherwise. But…it's for the better good, after all, there's a lot of people alive right now because of us," Charlie said proudly.

Everyone else was asleep but them…them being Sam and Charlie. Dean was fast asleep- taking the chair since he refused to let Charlie sleep in it. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that Sam and Dean were going easy on her- protecting her more so than usual. Getting soft on her. _Like hell they are,_ she huffed.

"Sam, can I borrow the laptop?"  
"Sure."  
Sam continued reading the newspaper articles as Charlie took the laptop, getting on a social networking website to talk to Castiel. She called him VIA webcam.

_"Oh thank God you're okay,_" Castiel said as his face came up on the screen- his gray eyes showing concern, "_I half-expected it to be a morgue calling me."  
"_VIA webcam," Charlie scoffed, "use your head, cherry top….besides, have faith in me."  
"_I do…I just don't trust planes…"  
_Charlie laughed,  
"I'm fine, Castiel…really, I promise. And I hope it's a quick hunt."  
"_Me too. I mean how much trouble can you get in before you leave,"_ He smirked, "_Never mind that…just don't get jailed."  
"_Don't plan to."

After a moment of silence, Castiel turned serious,  
"_Seriously though…be careful….and you cut your hair? And you dyed it?"  
"_You just noticed?"  
"_You. Cut. Your. Hair."  
"_Yes, I thought we established that."  
"_YOU. CUT. YOUR. HAIR!"  
"_Geesh, no need to yell…"  
"_You look like a dude."  
_Charlie looked hurt as she put a hand on her heart and Castiel laughed,  
"_Don't worry…a sexy dude,"_ he wiggled his eyebrows and Charlie laughed,

"Don't worry though- it's a wig!"

Charlie took off the black wig, revealing her naturally dark red hair.  
"I gotta go…I love you."  
"_I love you too….and really, be careful."  
"_I will. Bye."  
She logged off. Sam raised an eyebrow and she just smiled.  
"Don't worry Sammy, I erased the porn history."

Sam flustered and glared. Charlie laughed and put up her hands in surrender,

"Kidding, kidding. Geesh."


	3. Ouran

**Chapter 2- Ouran:**

**Charlie:  
**"Shut up," I growled as Dean continued laughing.

I stood there in the male uniform- which I hated, but it was better than a dress. I had bandaged my chest and I even had the wig on. I had many knives and even two guns hidden on me though. I glared at Dean and Sam nudged him- he finally shut up. Thankfully.

"Are you ready Charlie-chan," Hunny asked as he tackled me in hug.

"Uhh…sure."

Hunny let go of me and Mori- whose real name was Takashi, but everyone called him Mori- stood there silently. He would make a good hunter…heck, any of these fighting guys might make a good hunter. Honestly, I was just glad I knew Japanese- as did Sam and Dean. Though I wasn't as good at it as Sam was.

Hunny and Mori took me outside to the limo and I got in. Chika was already there in the limo, glaring at his older brother. I sat beside him.

"You okay," I asked- noticing his face was a bit red.

"I- I'm fine."

I shrugged. Hunny was giggling and I don't even want to know what that was about.

**Third Person:**

Hunny and Mori led Charlie to the host club before school to meet the others.  
"Haruhi-chan," Hunny greeted as he waved.

The boy, well Charlie was certain it was a chick in disguise because no man was that _girl-faced,_ had brown hair and large brown eyes.  
"Hunny-sempai, who is your friend?"  
"He's an exchange student from America- but he's staying with us," Hunny giggled, "Haruhi-chan, this is Charlie-chan."  
Charlie nodded a hello. Haruhi smiled,

"Nice to meet you."  
Charlie nodded,  
"Nice to meet ya too."  
Hunny giggled,

"We're taking _him_ to the host club after school to meet the others!"

Haruhi sighed and Charlie looked at Hunny confused,  
"Wait, what?"

It took a full thirty minutes for Charlie to find her class. She calmly walked through the door and the teacher smiled,  
"Ah, you must be the new student, Veil Charlie?"  
_ Veil…oh yeah,_ Charlie remembered. Hunny's father, who had set her up in school, took the liberty of changing her names to Veil on the records. Charlie nodded.  
"Class, this is the American exchange student-"  
"Charlie Veil," Charlie introduced, "…though I guess it's Veil Charlie…Please just call me Charlie and help me avoid a future headache."

The class chuckled slightly- and Charlie saw a few girls blushing and giggling. Without another word, Charlie sat down in an empty seat. _Déjà vu, _Charlie thought, _to think last year I was doing this exact same thing…least then I wasn't dressed a boy and had to deal with…fan girls,_ she resisted the urge to shiver.

_"He is so mysterious,"_ the girls were whispering.

Charlie smirked, _oh this will be interesting…long as it doesn't interfere with work._

_"He is so hot."_  
_"I wonder if he'll end up joining the host club."_  
_"I wonder why he moved here."_  
_"I wonder if he's a good kisser."_

The girl that whispered that quickly realized what she said and blushed. Before the other girls in that group could say anything, Charlie turned around and winked at her,

"I've been told I am."  
The girl was red and passed out. Charlie raised an eyebrow; _do people here have like…light heads or something? _The other girls were squealing, blushing, and Charlie swore she saw a few of them get nosebleeds.

Kyoya looked at the records interested.

"What are you looking at," Tamaki asked interested. Kyoya scowled and closed the folder in his notebook. Tamaki pouted.

"Perhaps we should get to the club now."  
Tamaki's eyes widened and he ran towards Music Room Three. Kyoya calmly walked behind him- by no means were they late, he just wanted to get Tamaki distracted. He had a feeling that the club would be meeting the new exchange student _very_ shortly.

**-****-**  
The members were already there expect for Mori and Hunny. Then, Hunny came in- riding on Mori's shoulders.

"This is Charlie-chan," he said as Charlie stepped through the door way following them, "he's the exchange student from America!"  
"Ah yes," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "Charlie Veil, age eighteen, held back one year…oddly enough-"  
"-Yes, Hunny and Mori are my host families," Charlie said, rolling her eyes, "big whoop."  
She glared at Kyoya and he glared back. Hunny backed away slightly and then brightened up,  
"Charlie-chan, would you like some cake?"

Her eyes brightened,  
"Cake?"

********  
"You've been popular," Haruhi said, "even if you aren't a host."  
"Nah," Charlie said, scoffing, "I'm just a flirt."

Haruhi sighed, _figures._ Tamaki, however, got an idea.

"STARTING TOMORROW YOU ARE TO BE A HOST!"  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
Tamaki tsk'ed,  
"No son of mine will use that type of language!"  
"But Boss," the twins protested, "we barely know him!"  
"No," Charlie said firmly, "by no means am I joinin' some host club."  
Hunny leaned in and whispered,

"It's best to avoid suspicion and you would have reasons to stay after school to investigate…"  
Charlie glared and Mori whispered,  
"Your brothers asked for us to help you fit in and even join a club."  
"To hell with them," Charlie muttered and louder she said, "Fine! I'll join."

_ But that pie-loving bastard of a brother is going to get a mouthful from me later….Hell, even Sam will get yelled at. They've been getting softer and softer to me lately. _Honestly, Charlie wasn't sure what was going on with her brothers. They haven't been letting her hunt as much and they have been trying to ease her into a normal life, _and they thought I wouldn't notice._

"He needs a type," Kyoya pointed out, pushing up his glasses.  
"THE REBELIOUS TYPE," Tamaki announced loudly, sticking a dramatic pose, "it's it obvious! The flirtatious nature! The rough look! The tough attitude, hiding a soft side."  
"Hiding a what," Charlie growled, _like hell I am. _She then sighed, _something tells me I'm going to regret this._


	4. Hosting

**Chapter 3- Hosting:**

**Charlie:**

I really regretted joining the host club. Not only did I have to deal with Dean's laughter all night and morning- but now I had a bunch of squealing girls to deal with. Sam said it was good- after all, I could look after the boys (as the family asked) and I could sneak around easier._ Like hell I can- seriously, there is so many people here…_

There were a lot of girls crowded around me. I had my feet on the table and my hands behind my head. I looked up and the girls blushed.  
"What are you doing in Japan, Charlie-san?"  
"Why join the host club?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What are your hobbies?"  
I smirked,

"I transferred here…my host family is them," I nodded towards Hunny and Mori, "and I joined because…well, why wouldn't I want to spend so much time with lovely ladies?"

They blushed and I continued,  
"As for the rest- my favorite color is black. Hobbies…hunting, shooting, singing."  
"Singing?"  
I blew a bang out of my face and then winked at them. They squealed.

"What about your family," one girl asked.

I looked at them a bit sadly,  
"I don't have any family," I answered honestly, "not by blood anyway. My mother died a long time ago and my dad died a few years ago…now I just have my brothers, Sam and Dean…and then I have Bobby- he's like an uncle…we're not related by blood, but I wouldn't trade them in for anything."  
I smiled and the girls squealed.

I spotted Hunny and Chika fighting. Mori had told me it was tradition. Our customers had already left- thankfully. Chika had lost the ten-minute match with his brother and I noticed how strong both of them were. _I wonder if any of them can teach me some stuff? Nah, Hunny's my age and Chika is like…fifteen. _

I was a bit confused that Chika was sticking around though. I sat beside him as I munched on some cherries. _Yum. Reminds me of Castiel._

"You mentioned a lot of hobbies, Charlie-senpai," Haruhi said.

"Drop the senpai," I scoffed, "Makes me feel old…'sides I hardly understand all that stuff anyway."

"Can you do anything else besides sing," the twins asked curiously.  
"You can sing," Chika asked shocked. Then he blushed and I shrugged. I ate a cherry, focused a bit, and then stuck my tongue out- showing the knot,  
"I can tie a cherry stem into a knot if that counts."

Chika was blushing madly. Hunny looked amused- as did Mori. Tamaki seemed embarrassed, as did Haruhi. _What got everyone's panties into a twist?_

**Third Person:**

As they all got home, Charlie was the first to exit the limo- still not used to everything. She was _so_ not looking forward to Dean's laughing though. _Maybe I can hide all the pie and beer again? _She smirked, _it would work. _ Still, she wasn't sure. She headed straight to Dean and Sam- planning on seeing if they found a lead.

Behind her, Chika slowly got out of the limo- still blushing from what Charlie did at the club. Hunny looked at him amused,  
"You like Charlie-chan, don't you?"

Chika blushed and then coughed,  
"Of course not…"

Mori smiled,

"Hmm."

Chika became flustered as his face got hot,

"And what's so wrong about that?!"

"She's a hunter, Chika," Hunny said softly, "and she's older…just be careful, m'kay?"

Chika scowled, _like I'm going to do what he says._

Charlie smacked Dean upside the head.

"Hey," he protested, "_bitch."_

_"__Jerk."_

The two glared at each other while Sam sighed,  
"Will you two be quiet for once?"

Charlie shrugged,  
"Sure thing Sammy…but I don't think there's enough beer in the world to get Dean to shut up."  
Dean stuck out his tongue and Charlie laughed.  
"I better get goin', I have somethin' I wanna do while we're here."

Sam and Dean shared a look,  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"Hell yeah."

With that, she left to go find Chika.

Chika was focused as he hit the dummy for practice in the dojo. He was currently trying to get things off his mind.  
"Hey."

He turned and blushed as he saw Charlie, without the wig and she _clearly_ took off the bandages. She had on black short shorts and a dark green tank top.

"I've been meanin' to ask you something."  
Chika's heart pounded inside his chest.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"  
"But…you're a hunter."  
She shrugged,

"And? You can never know too much- 'sides, I may be a hunter but there's no way in hell I can do what you do."  
"My brother's better," he scowled.  
"You're good in your own way," Charlie shrugged, "But I'm askin' you not your brother. He talks too much and he'll go easy- 'sides the size difference is _too_ much. Mori doesn't talk at all…you'll be the right teacher…so will you teach me?"

Chika blushed, but quickly gained his bearings. He pushed up his glasses,

"Of course…no nonsense."

Charlie gave a mock salute,  
"Ay-I Captain."

Chika smiled faintly,

"Then let's get started."

An hour later, Chika left with very bright red face. Charlie was a good fighter- and she caught on very quickly. However, at one point she had fallen- right on top of him in a very _awkward_ position. She cracked a joke about it (_"Normally, the guy takes me a on date first") _, but Chika was very embarrassed and prayed his pants didn't get any tighter.

Charlie smiled as she video-chatted with Castiel. Dean and Sam were rolling their eyes in the background. Castiel smiled.  
"_Glad to see you're still alive."_

"'course I am, hotshot. Had a hetic day though," she said in English.  
"_Well you're in Japan," _Castiel pointed out, "_But I'm glad you're not wearing that stupid wig anymore,"_ his eyes glanced downward, "_and you took off those stupid bandages."_

Charlie heard Dean growl in the background.

"Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow for another update- okay?"

"_Sure…and hurry back- it's lonely without you."  
"_You getting soft on me," Charlie joked and winked. Castiel scowled,

"_I love you…"  
"_I love you too, cherry top..."

With that, she shut the lid of the laptop and plopped down on the bed.


	5. Rebels Unite

**Chapter 4- Rebels Unite:**

**Charlie:**

I glared heavily at Dean and Sam. They both just banned me from hunting for yellow-eyes.

"Why?"  
They both looked a bit embarrassed, but Sam was the first to gather his wits.  
"You need to be more careful."  
I growled at him _why the hell to do they think that? I was perfectly fine before_.  
"To hell with that."  
I stormed out of the room and ran into Chika. He pushed up his glasses and stuttered,

"Are…are you okay?"  
I glared at him and he looked taken back. I softened my expression,  
"Sorry…I'm just pissed at the idiots I call my brothers."  
"Join the club," Chika muttered. I raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.  
"Don't we have school," I asked a bit confused.

Chika's eyes widened and before I knew it- he was dragging me to the limo where Mori and Hunny were waiting. They both looked amused until I glared at them. I got into the limo and crossed my arms. I scowled.  
"What's wrong Charlie-chan," Hunny asked cutely.  
"I'm pissed," I said bluntly and they seemed a bit taken back from my language, _like I care, _"Dean and Sam banned me from huntin' with 'em for yellow-eyes."  
"Yellow-eyes," Mori asked curiously- _okay, that's the first I have heard him speak. _

"He's the demon that killed Sam and Dean's parents. I, personally, think they're goin' soft on me."  
"You are a girl," Chika pointed out but blushed. I scoffed,  
"And? They haven't gone this soft on me before. Hell, three to four years with those idiots and they've never banned me from hunting," I recalled last year when I was banned, "expect for once."

"Maybe it's because it's the demon that killed their parents," Hunny pointed out, "they might just want to deal with it themselves."  
I shook my head,

"Nah, there's more to it than that- I know it. If they wanted to hunt it themselves for a personal revenge, they would've told me. I would ignore them and at same point save their asses."

They all raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"It's not like I listen to my brothers anyway…not when it's about me not huntin' anyway."

"They aren't your brothers by blood," Hunny asked cutely, "but you look at them like brothers! That's so cute Charlie-chan."  
I scowled,  
"Well…with everythin' we all have been through- kinda hard to not count them as family. Same with Bobby, Ellen, Joe, hell even Ash."

"Who are they," Hunny asked cutely as flower petals seemed to float around his head. _How the flippin' hell does that kid do that? Well, not kid- but…still…_

_"_Hunters, sort of. Ya know Bobby- least ya mom does anyway. He's like an uncle to me and a father to Dean and Sam. Ellen and Joe are hunters too. Joe…she's like a sister."  
"She's a girl," Chika raised an eyebrow. I huffed,  
"Yeah…but she's like a sister and her mom, Ellen, is like a mother hen. Ash is a hunter- sort of…he helps us out. He's a good hacker, better than that Kyoya dude," I pointed out, "…for a douche, he's not that bad."

Hunny seemed a bit uncomfortable with my language, but I just shrugged. Mori titled his head,

"…you don't like him."

I blinked,  
"Ash? He's…alright. I like him- he's family…but like the rest of the family, you get tired of their shit every once in a while."

I quickly left to the gardens when we finally got to the school. I had time to spare and honestly- I was still a bit pissed from the morning. It would be best to cool off before school started. Otherwise who knew what I would say or do. I still wanted to hunt for yellow-eyes. If I couldn't do that then I at least wanted to hunt something, _kill_ something…_okay, but at least __hit__ something. Kick maybe? _

I spotted a group of guys playing kick the can. They all looked a bit rough and mean. I recognized one as Ritsu Kasanoda (a guy that the twins told me to stay clear of) and another as Tetsuya (a guy that I thought was Kasanoda's servant or something…heck if I knew). The others I thought were in Class 1-D or something. Japanese schools are so confusing to me- _heck, I can barely even speak Japanese. Dean knows less than I do so that's a plus._

"Hey, can I join?"

The guys looked at me surprised- _not that I blame them. _Then they glared at me, I glared back and a few shivered. Tetsuya laughed.

"I like this one," one guy said laughing.

I scowled. Ritsu raised an eyebrow,  
"Aren't you that American transfer student?"  
I huffed,  
"Charlie, you're that Kasanoda dude, aren't ya?"

Ritsu numbly nodded.

"And a pretty boy like you aren't scared of us," one guy spoke up. I glared,  
"This pretty boy could kick your ass."

To my surprise, they laughed. I was about to give it to 'em, but a nearby one smiled,  
"Maybe you can play with us after all."

**Ritsu:**

After school ended, I was a bit surprised that I ended up talking with Charlie-kun again. He said that I was his friend and not to call him anything besides Charlie (_"It'll save me a headache," _he said). Not only that- but I was more shocked a guy like him was in the Host Club. He was scary-looking and scary in his own way (more so than Takashi).

"Why is a guy like you a friend of mine," I asked, honestly confused. Charlie laughed and elbowed me in the ribs,  
"Hey, us rebels got to stick together!"  
In spite of myself, I was a bit taken back by Charlie. I didn't know what to make of him really. He had a girlish frame, face, and eyes. He was outspoken, rude, blunt, and rebellious. I knew he had knives hidden on him (trained by the mafia- I was able to make out the many weapons on him). _But why does he have so many weapons? Is he in the mafia? Nah, he's too…fragile-looking for that type of life. But why in the world would he have weapons then?_

Tetsuya looked at us a bit amused and I scowled. Charlie gave him a two-finger salute and then left. Tetsuya looked at me amused,  
"He really is an odd guy, isn't he?"  
I huffed.

**Charlie:  
**I think that I might have freaked them out a bit, but what the hell? I mean, in a way, they were sort-of, almost friends- sort of. If I wasn't a hunter, I would defiantly be their friends. If I wasn't a hunter, didn't already have Castiel, wasn't dressed like a dude…I might have eventually dated Ritsu. He was my type of dude. _Great I can hear Dean's laughter now…"YOU A MAFIA WIFE!…" _Wait…if I wasn't a hunter I wouldn't have Dean, or Sam. _Okay, so maybe a life like that would be pretty bad…I wouldn't have Castiel and I would never want that._ I shook my head, _I gotta stop thinking like that….speaking of Sam and Dean….I might not be able to hunt yellow-eyes but I might be able to hunt somethin' else. _

I smirked, _ten to one there's a ghost or somethin' wonderin' around somewhere. _I made a brief mental note to look it up later and then pouted, _damn, usually that's Sam's job. _Still, I had to go to the Host Club and keep an eye on Hunny and Mori- after all, if I didn't their parents might kick us out.


	6. Two Secrets Gone

**Chapter 5- Two Secrets Gone:**

**Charlie:  
**_Oh my god, I'm going to kill them._ I felt my eye twitch at the twins.

"You have to wear the costume," they chanted.

I growled,

"One more word and I will personally escort you to hell myself."

They gulped,

"Okay, he's scarier than Shadow King."

Kyoya looked up briefly and I glared at him. He shivered and went back to what he was doing. Tamaki went into his corner,  
"Why is my precious son scarier than mommy?"

Haruhi looked a bit scared, as well as Mori and Hunny. _Damn right bitches- fear my wrath._ I sighed,

"Kyoya…is it really necessary?"

Kyoya wrote away on his clipboard,  
"Haruhi has cosplayed as females too many times…the clients will get suspicious."  
"So I have to do it," I growled.

"BUT SON," Tamaki cried as he tried to hug me- tried, "YOU HAVE SUCH A GIRLISH FRAME!"

I growled again and he went into his corner. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"It is true, however. You know Haruhi is a girl and therefore we cannot risk them finding out. You, however, are a male with a girlish frame….the next candidate."

I smirked,_ that's cause I am a chick, genius. _

_"_If we're taking turns does that mean I'll get to see dear _mommy_ in a dress sometime?"

Kyoya's eye twitched and he glared. I huffed,  
"Whatever…."

Hunny looked at me a bit worriedly as did Mori but I waved them off. _So what if they find out I'm a chick? No big deal. _I stepped into the changing room and started to get dressed. _Now the real question is do I want to leave my chest bandaged or give them the shock of a lifetime?_

I started to undo the bandages…. that's when the door opened.

"Hey, the King told us-," the twins stopped.

They turned red in the face and quickly shut the door. I growled, finished getting dressed, and stormed after them.

"You…you're a girl!"

Tamaki got red in the face. I hadn't bothered to wrap my chest again (and was honestly thankful that there was a corset top in the changing room so that was all the support I needed). I wore the black skirt that had tattered ends and the black corset (as opposed to the white blouse that I was supposed to be wearing but again- corset equaled support). I growled at the twins,  
"Yes, I am a chick…and if you make a habit of being a peeping tom I will shove your eyes so deep into your skull, you'll see your asshole."

The twins gulped. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"If you are indeed a female, why do your records say otherwise?"  
I huffed,  
"My host family over there," I nodded to Hunny and Mori, "thought I was a guy because of my name and enrolled me as a dude. No hard feelings…except I had to wear a stupid wig," I grumbled.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS WEARING A WIG," Tamaki cried. I shoved him off and took off the wig,  
"Yeah, genius. I didn't want to look like a cross-dresser, but no way in hell am I gonna cut my hair."

I ran a hand through my red hair and smirked,  
"Now the shock fest is over- I better get ready for the clients."  
Haruhi chuckled.

The next day, I felt empowered. _I knew there had to be something going on. _There was a ghost at the school, _totally called it._ _Getting déjà vu though. Damn._ Either way, I can finally gank something's ass. However, Kyoya was calling my cell (how he got the number I don't know) non-stop since I missed the host club today. I didn't have time for some stupid club after school when there was hunting to do. Apparently, there had been a few mysterious deaths- all girls with long hair. I had asked a lot of weird questions, got a bunch of weird looks, but I managed to gather that much on my own- along with where the body may be buried. Therefore, here I was, at the school, at about maybe seven o'clock?

However, Sam and Dean learned it was at the school. They insisted that I take a break and let them handle it. Grumbling, I disagreed and headed out with looking around. I heard a few noises coming from Music Room Three. I narrowed my eyes and got my knife ready and then I opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
**Third Person:**

Charlie stood in disbelief as the host club blinked.

"What are you doing here so late," the twins asked curiously and then noticed her attire, "You need a makeover."  
Charlie scowled and looked down at her outfit. Black jeans, black combat boots, a leather jacket and a cropped red _Winged Skulls_ t-shirt. Her wig was off- so her red hair flowed down her back.

"I forgot some stuff," she shrugged.  
"And you came at seven at night to get them," the twins asked in disbelief. Charlie rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,  
"Heh…."  
Hunny and Mori were looking at Charlie with concern. She had told them she had to hunt a ghost- but she never said where. If she had been hunting at school, after hours, it would cause problems- maybe. However, Charlie had just about had it. First Dean and Sam had been certain to take care of the ghost themselves, and then- this. She had walked into what seemed to be a Host Club sleepover.

"Why the hell are you guys here anyway?"

Kyoya scowled,  
"Please refrain from vulgar language."

Charlie stuck out her tongue at him,

"Fine…what are you doing here?"

Tamaki cheered,  
"We're having a commoner sleepover!"  
"At the school," Charlie asked confused.  
"Well," Hunny said, "we couldn't do it at our house because," he looked pointedly at Charlie, "we had guests over and it would be rude."

Charlie nodded.  
"Haruhi-chan's place is too small," Hunny continued, "Kyoya-kun refused to have something like this at his house, Tamaki-kun's house is being renovated and the twins' house is being fumigated."

Charlie nodded,  
"And the school…?"  
"My father is the chairman," Tamaki cheered, "So he agreed that we could do it here for the night and just close the school up on Saturday morning!"

Charlie scowled in thought. _I have a duty to protect them- after all, there's a ghost on the lose. Dean and Sam can get it and looks like I have to stay here and protect these idiots._ Charlie feigned a hurt expression,  
"If it's a host event, why wasn't I invited?"

Tamaki hugged her tightly,  
"OH MY POOR DAUGHTER! WE COULDN'T GET A HOLD OF YOU!"

**Charlie:**

_Well yeah, I skipped the club today and I didn't answer my phone. Speaking off…_I looked at my phone. _One text from Mr. Badass._ Ash had changed his name in my contacts and if I changed it he would just hack my phone and change it back.

_From- Mr. Badass_

_Hey Char, how's it goin'?_

I smiled slightly and the hosts looked at me confused.  
"Oh," the twins said devilish, "she is smiling at her phone! It must be her boyfriend!"

"No, just a pain in the ass," I rolled my eyes.

Though Ash and I did date for awhile. During my relationship with Castiel, I had a fight with him and ran away- straight to Ash. We dated for a week till we decided it was best to be just friends and I got back with Castiel. Still, I thought he still had feelings for me sometimes.

_To- Mr. Badass_

_I'm in Japan- busy, talk later_

_From- Mr. Badass_

_Next time you log into your videochat, I'm totally going hack it and chat with you- I NEED MY UPDATES _

Ash was a bit different around me than with Sam and Dean sometimes. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back into my pocket.

"So my precious daughter," Tamaki said happily, "Wanna join us?"

I looked around- they were all in silky pajamas, except Haruhi was in some sweats and a baggy shirt (no doubt because she had to hide that she was a girl). I shrugged,  
"Sure."

_After all, I got to keep an eye on them somehow. _ I shrugged off my jacket and sat down. Everyone had sleeping bags and pillows.  
"Where are you going to sleep Charlie-chan," Hunny asked concerned. I shrugged,

"The chair, no big deal."

I think my eardrums had burst from Tamaki's protests. Despite my own protests, they all decided that I would just share the overly large bed that was in the host club (for Hunny's naps) with Hunny and Chika.

"Chika's coming too," I asked.

Hunny smiled,  
"Eventually! He said he would be here in a bit!"

**Third Person:**

Hunny wasn't going to tell Charlie that Chika decided to join them (he was invited but declined) simply because he saw Tamaki's post on _Facebook_ that Charlie had joined them.

"Before we do whatever we do," Charlie said, "Shadow King, can I borrow your laptop?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow,  
"Whatever for?"  
"I gotta do something."  
Before Kyoya could protest, Charlie had taken his laptop and logged on. Everyone, who was curious about what she was doing, gathered around her back to see. She got onto some videochat website. Before she could press anything else, a face came on the screen.

"_Hey Char! Wassup? Whose the kids?"_

Charlie rolled her eyes and replied in English,  
_"Ash, get off the screen."_

On the screen was an American guy- whose hair was odd looking and had a beer in one hand. The twins raised an eyebrow, _is this the boyfriend?_ Hunny looked concerned.

_"No can do…Told ya I was going to hack it."_

_"_Charlie-chan, who's he?"  
"This is Ash," Charlie replied, in Japanese, "he's a friend back in America."

"_Ash,"_she said in English, "_these are some friends- no they aren't in the business we are…this is Hunny, Mori, the twins, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya."_

Ash stuck out his tongue,  
"_Ug, I hate Japan, man. Bad business there."  
_The twins laughed,

"What's with his hair?"

Ash smirked,

"_Hey now, don't diss the mullet,"_ he said in Japanese, "_business in the front, party in the back, man!"  
"_You speak Japanese," Charlie asked shocked.  
"_Dude, I speak lots of languages, my friend."  
_He winked,  
"_Or more than a friend."  
_Charlie's eye twitched, _great just what I need, a drunk Ash,_

_"Still a no, I'm still with Cas, and get off the screen!"_  
"_Fine, fine, just give me a call…and be careful,"_ he logged off.

Hunny watched interested,  
"You're dating someone?"  
"Castiel," Charlie replied, "he's who I'm trying to get on here….and here he is!"  
She clicked the link and soon another face appeared. He had red hair and reminded them all of Ritsu Kasanoda. He scowled,

"_Glad you're okay…but who are they?"_

She smiled,  
"_Cherry top, this is the oh-so-famous host club I told ya about."_

The twins were whispering,  
"Did she just say cherry top?"  
"This is Castiel," Charlie said in Japanese, "I call him cherry, hotshot, and asshole."  
Castiel scowled,

"_Not sure what you said, but it sounded like an insult."  
_Charlie laughed.

"Guys, please speak English for his sake," Charlie laughed out in Japanese. Tamaki pushed her from the screen. Castiel growled,  
"_WATCH IT!"_

_"YOU ARE THE BOYFRIEND OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! YOU MUST PROTECT HER!"_

Castiel kept growling.

_"Senpai, I think you're getting him angry__,"_ Haruhi pointed out.

_"Damn right," _Castiel grumbled.

"_Castiel, need I remind you to not be rude," _an off-screen voice said.

"_Whatever Lys,"_ Castiel grumbled.

Hunny looked to Charlie- who was laughing.  
"You're not worried someone is there with him," Hunny asked curiously. Charlie laughed,  
"Nah, that's just Lysander."

Another face came up on the screen. He had mis-matched eyes (one being golden and the other green), and his hair was bleached white with black tips. He had on some Victorian-like clothing from what they could see. Beside him, Castiel was scowled.

"_I do apologize for him. Hello, Charlie."_

Charlie gave him a two-finger salute,  
"_Hey Lys. This is the host club."_

She turned to everyone else and said in Japanese,  
"Guys, this is Lysander- he's Cas's best friend."

Lysander nodded a hello.  
"_We better get going," _Castiel grumbled, "_Love you Char…and remember," _he looked at the hosts, "_if any one of you hurt her or touch her I will fly to Japan and personally kick your ass."_

"Love you too, hotshot. See ya Lys,"

They logged off. The twins raised an eyebrow,  
"You two seem so alike."

Charlie huffed,  
"Damn right. We've been dating for almost a year now."

Hunny smiled,  
"It's so cute that you two are doing long distance till you get back, Charlie-chan! Though Chika might be crushed," Hunny whispered the last part. Charlie looked at him confused,  
"Why would Chika be crushed?"  
Hunny giggled,  
"Couldn't you tell Charlie-chan, Chika-kun has a huge crush on you!"

Charlie's face fell. The twins laughed.

"YOU IDGITS KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME," Charlie yelled. Her phone started to ring.

'On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round, and they stared in wide wonder, at the joy they had found, 'till the head nurse spoke up, she said leave this one alone, she could already tell….I was bad to the bone.'

"WHAT," Charlie yelled into the phone.

"_Whoa," _Dean said on the other end, "_calm your tits, Char…the ghost's dealt with. Where are you?"  
"_The host club is having a sleepover and I joined them."

"_Oh la-la-la, should I be worried?"  
"_Shut up, jerk."  
"_Never, bitch."_

Charlie hung up and crossed arms- still a bit pissed. After all, she did have to sleep in the overly large bed with Hunny and her apparent-secret-crusher. _This won't end well._


	7. Injured

**Chapter 6- Injured (a week later):**

**Charlie:  
**"Will you stop laughing," I said as my eye twitched. I tossed a nearby paper wad at Dean- he dodged.  
"He," he said as he laughed, "he has a crush on you!"

I growled,  
"I know. Chika has a crush on me!"  
I pouted and banged my head on the table. Sam sighed,  
"As funny as this is, shouldn't we get back to looking for yellow-eyes?"

Dean coughed,  
"Right."

I rolled my eyes and sat up- popping my back as I did so.  
"So, when do we get moving?"  
"_We_ are going no-where," Sam said, "_Dean and I_ are going hunting for it."  
I scowled,  
"I understand it's personal, but you need my help!"  
"Like hell we do."

_That's it._ I stood up angrily,

"Okay that's it! What is your deal! You two have been goin' easy on me this whole time! What is your deal!"

The two of them looked at me a bit sheepish.

"….We can't let you go….you're pregnant," Dean said a bit slowly. I blinked.  
"What?"

That was the last thing I expected. Both of them were blushing.

"Well," Sam said, coughing uncomfortably, "….we know you did it with Castiel…and we just-"  
"You thought I was pregnant…Pregnant. Me?"

"You're not?"  
I put a hand on my hip,  
"Well, if I am no one told me."

Dean and Sam let out a sigh of relied. Dean clasped Sam's shoulder,  
"Well, Sammy, I guess we aren't uncles just yet."  
I shook my head and then looked at them a bit hopefully,  
"So I can go on the hunt?"  
"No."

I groaned.

There was a knock at the door. I didn't look up from what I was doing. I was fully concentrated on getting the spoon perfectly balanced on my nose- and I wouldn't cheat using peanut butter either. I would've tried and escaped right now but Dean and Sam had convinced our little host-family to post guards at my door.  
"Come in!"

The door opened and in came Hunny and Mori. It was the weekend after all- so no host club.  
"We're going to Haruhi's, Charlie-chan, do you wanna come with us?"

I shrug,  
"Sure."  
I went to use the restroom and then came back out. When I got back, Hunny wasn't there. Mori seemed a bit different than usual. He said that Hunny was waiting in the limo, but then he led me to a dark alley- and I played along. Mori turned to me with narrowed eyes,

"Now why would they leave you?"

I had this odd feeling in my gut- something here wasn't right. Mori doesn't talk like that.

"_Christo."_

His eyes turned back. _Shit._  
"Charlie-chan!"

Hunny came running to me,  
"Takashi is acting weird!"  
"That's not Mori," I said darkly as I pushed Hunny behind me.

I patted Mori on the back,

"You don't need to beat yourself, big guy."

He looked at me sadly and I shrugged,  
"'Sides, I got ya back…sorry about that by the way."  
He rubbed his arm- where there was a three-inch gash from my knife. I didn't mean to- sort of. In my defense, he had hurt me as well. I had a bruised side, a black eye, and a few small cuts. It wasn't that bad- really. It was a long fight until I managed to complete the exorcism. Hunny was scared, but I had him to thank. If not for his help, I would've been hurt a lot worse. Hunny wasn't hurt though, thankfully. Mori was sitting down in a chair- the plans for Haruhi's were canceled. Since Mori was sitting down, I didn't miss the opportunity to ruffle Mori's hair,  
"Look, you weren't you. You were possessed. It's fine."  
"How come you never get possessed Charlie-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

"I have the symbol tattooed on my chest, keeps me from getting possessed."

I shrugged.

My plan worked though. Through Hunny and Mori, who had taken me to the town, I was able to get out of that house. Now all I had to do was sneak away so I could find Sam and Dean to join in on the action. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Dean.

'Where the hell are you?'

My plans went out the window. They were done hunting and back at the house. I was dead.

'_Out and about.'_

Now, I had to avoid going back. Hunny was currently occupied looking at sweets through a bakery's shop window while Mori stood close by.

"M-M-Ma!"  
I turned to see Ritsu.

"Hey."

Ritsu:

I was a bit shocked to see Charlie there.  
"You're a girl," I asked a bit shocked. Tetsuya was standing behind me and he looked shocked as well. Charlie shrugged,

"Hell yeah, I'm a chic…but that doesn't really matter," she shrugged.

She didn't look like the small, _flat_ male that I had become good friends with. She had _curves, a bust._ She had on black skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. The oddest part was that she had on sunglasses. I saw hints of bruises on her shoulders, but besides that almost all her skin was covered. She chuckled,  
"Yeah, I bandage my chest for school…"  
"Why," Tetsuya asked. I just stood there- still in shock and a bit embarrassed.

"It's easier, hell, I have a guy name! A bit hard to go through school…not that it mattered since I would kick their ass anyway."

The other guards that were behind me were red as well.

"_Charlie's a chick," _they whispered.

"_I wonder what Bossnova is thinking."  
"Hard to believe that guy we keep playin' kick the can with is really a chic."  
_I had a hard time believing it too. Either way, he…_she…_was still my friend. I vowed to keep it a secret. She deserved that. I wouldn't treat her any different. Before, she was like a brother. Now, she was like a sister.

"Charlie-chan! Takashi and I are going back home, okay?"

I turned to see the two hosts. Charlie smiled and ruffled the little eighteen-year-old's hair.

"'kay. See ya later then."

Takashi looked at us all with narrowed eyes. Charlie scoffed,  
"Don't worry, big guy. I can handle myself."

Takashi nodded and then the two of them left. Charlie turned to us,  
"Ya going to stand there and gawk all day?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to join us," Tetsuya stepped up and asked. Charlie shrugged,  
"Depends. Join ya doing what?"

I gulped,  
"We were headed to the park for a game of kick the can."  
Charlie smiled,

"Sounds good to me."

Third Person:

Ritsu kept his vow. He didn't treat Charlie any different than he did when he thought she was a guy. His guards, however, were a different story.

"You're a chick."

Charlie's eye twitched.  
"Yes," she said annoyed, "for the hundredth time, yes! I am a chick!"

The guy looked her over and whistled,

"Not a bad lookin' one either."

Charlie growled as he slapped her butt. She caught his hand and twisted it around his back. He yelped in pain and she continued to growl,  
"You keep your hands to yourself, or you won't have them anymore, got it?"  
He nodded. She let him go, pushing him to the ground. All doubts of her not being able to protect herself went out of everyone's minds. She was clearly capable of handling someone- though they had small doubts. Tetsuya was the first to break the silence with a laugh,  
"Well I guess you can take care of yourself!"  
Charlie huffed,  
"Damn right."

Ritsu smiled slightly as well. Soon, everyone was chuckling slightly to themselves- except for the one who got beat by Charlie of course.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see a very tall man that had slightly long hair. He was handsome though. Charlie gulped,

"Oh, hey Sammy!"

She smiled innocently. Sam sighed,  
"You snuck out."  
"Sort of."  
"Dean's going to be mad."  
Charlie laughed,  
"Since when is he not- 'sides, his bitch face is always funny."  
Sam sighed again and took notice of her company. He narrowed his eyes. Charlie rolled her eyes,  
"Sam, chill…they're cool- for the most part," she glared at the guy that touched her. Sam nodded,

"Just…be back soon- the longer you're gone the more hell you'll get from Dean."  
She gave him a two-finger salute,

"Dully noted."

Sam nodded and then left. The guys turned to Charlie. Tetsuya looked curious, but it was the others that kept asking her questions.  
"Was that your father?"  
"Or your boyfriend?"  
Charlie scowled,  
"Neither. Sam and Dean are my older brothers."  
The guys shared a look- _they looked nothing alike._ But then again, it was the safest option. If it were her father- he would've _tried_ to hurt them for hanging out with his 'precious daughter.' If it were her boyfriend, he would've tried to hurt them. However, as a brother, he just glared at them and didn't say much.

"So, does that mean you're single," one guy asked as he gave her a sly look. She huffed,  
"Hell no. My boyfriend is back in America."  
In an instant, most of the guys deflated- hopes of getting together with her shot down. Ritsu and Tetsuya both chuckled slightly.

After a few more rounds of kick the can, Charlie headed back. She ran into Chika and gave him an awkward 'hello.' Of course, he blushed and went on his way. She stood in front of the door, gulped, and opened it. Dean glared at her,  
"Where the hell were you?"  
"Out. Hunny and Mori invited me to come with them to the town, idgit, and then I was playing kick-the-can with a few guys."  
Sam scoffed,  
"The Mafia?"  
Charlie shrugged,  
"Most of them aren't that bad. Ritsu and Tetsuya ain't that's for sure. They're nice for the most part- 'sides they're friends."

Dean looked at her shocked,  
"YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH THE MAFIA!?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow,  
"That's what I said."

Sam took a good look at her,

"And what happened to you?"

Dean took notice of her injuries as she took off the shades and jacket.

"Demon," she answered, "and no, not yellow-eyes…speaking of, did you find him?"  
"Yes, he got away," Dean grumbled and took a drink of beer, "But we know where to find him later."  
"And that's….?"  
"At the school."

_Well shit._


	8. Last Secret Gone

**Author Note: Please review**

**~CWA**

Chapter 7- Last Secret Gone:

**Charlie:  
**I had did a video-chat with Castiel last night. He wasn't the happiest when I said I was apparently a friend with a Mafia son. Then he was laughing. That night at diner, Mori still felt bad though- all the morning he kept apologizing and was being extra-nice. It was annoying Chika though.

"So, would someone like to tell me what happened," Mori's father asked politely, referring to how Mori was acting.

"He got possessed," I said bluntly, "Don't worry- he's cool now."

They all looked at me shocked and blinked. I stopped mid-bite. I gave them a sheepish smile. Mori looked saddened and Hunny patted his back. Chika looked a bit mad,  
"You mean he hurt you?"  
"'o," I swallowed my food, "No. _He_ didn't do anything…the demon that possessed him, however…."

I let the rest of my sentence dangle in the air.

The morning was different though, I had to go to school and I wasn't in a good mood. My sides still hurt, I still had bruises, and I had to use _freaking makeup_ just to cover up the black eye and a few of the bruises that were more easily noticed. I had to bandage my chest extra carefully though since I wanted it to be as comfortable as possible- plus avoid extra injury. _Damn…_

At host club, the girls were swooning at me- like usual.

"Sorry, ladies," I smirked, "just not feeling well today."  
They 'awed'.

"Are you okay?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Maybe a cookie will make you feel better."

One girl held out a cookie to me. I smirked and got to her face, cupping her chin in my hand,  
"Only if I get to eat it from your mouth."  
_Cue nosebleeds and faints._

**Third Person:**

After the club, Kyoya looked at Charlie,  
"What caused you to sustain such injuries?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes,

"What injuries?"  
"Do I need to remind you my family specializes in medicine…I can easily tell your hiding injuries- bruised ribs perhaps? Black eye?"

Charlie continued glaring,  
"I don't need to answer to you," she growled.

A bit annoyed, she left. Tamaki cried,  
"Mommy! You upset her!"  
"I didn't do anything," he pushed up his glasses, "she was injured, was she not?"

He looked to Hunny and Mori. Mori looked a bit guilty. Hunny bit his lip,  
"Charlie-chan did get hurt…we don't know how," he lied, "but she's okay."

Tamaki cried,  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"  
Hunny shrugged,  
"We just don't."

Suddenly, the doors burst opened- it wasn't Charlie. It was a man- one of Ritsu's guards. Everyone could tell something was wrong. Hunny and Mori tensed as they saw his eyes were pure black.

Ritsu, Tetsuya, and a few others of the mob came running in- trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

"What's with him," the twins asked.  
"We don't know," Tetsuya breathed out, "he just….he just started running."

The guy turned to all of them. It was then that Ritsu and his men noticed his pure black eyes- no whites, no pupil. The others in the host club noticed too. A sudden wave of fear passed over everyone. Hunny and Mori were thinking one thing, _where's Charlie when you need her?_

Charlie continued to scowl. Dean and Sam ran up to her.  
"What are you idgits doing here," she hissed. It may have been after school- but it wasn't clear.

"Yellow-eyes," Dean said, rushed, "he's here….we're chasing him down. We got rid of his minions, but one got out."

Charlie nodded,  
"I'll get him. You head for yellow-eyes…what the minion look like?"

"He was tall, one of those mob men I think. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, mean face."  
Charlie froze. It was the same man that had passed her as she left the host club.  
"Shit."

Ritsu had stared at the man. He knew him, of course he did. It was the same guy that had played kick the can with him, Tetsuya, Charlie, and the others. The same guy that was usually pretty laid back and loyal to Ritsu. He knew that man…and whatever was standing in front of Ritsu…It wasn't him. Ritsu, along with the others, were having doubts that whatever was standing in front of them wasn't even human.

"What's wrong," the twins whispered.

The guy turned and hissed at them. He threw up his hand and they were thrown against the wall. Kyoya's eyes widened, _how is that possible? He didn't even touch them._

"Hey, bitch!"

Charlie entered with a calm smirk on her face. The twins were against the wall, dropped to the floor, and sputtered. Their whole body hurt. The rest of the hosts tried to comfort them.

"Charlie, get away," Ritsu warned- not wanting his new friend to get hurt. Hunny shook his head,  
"Kasanoda-kun, Charlie-chan can deal with this a lot better than we can."

They looked at Hunny shocked and then back at Charlie- she shrugged,  
"I'm not exactly what you think I am," she winked, "I'll explain later for now, we have demon to deal with."

All of them had wide eyes except for Hunny and Mori- who had grim expressions. Mori couldn't remember what had happened when he was possessed, but when he saw that guy he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he seemed like. The guy turned to Charlie- who was still pretty calm. She wasn't necessarily in a rush and she wasn't too concerned.  
"Who are you," he hissed.

"You don't know me? That's a first, usually you hell-spawn seem to know me more than I know myself."

She started to slowly walk forward,  
"Now, you gonna make this easy, or is there gonna be a problem?"

The guy lunged for her- the hosts cried out. She easily dodged him and got out the holy water- spraying it on him. He yelled in agony. Ritsu worried that his friend was hurt but Charlie glared at everyone to shut him or her up. She started to speak in Latin. Hunny held out his hand to keep the hosts from interfering. Mori went to the others in the room and held them back. Both did a good job at keeping everyone a safer distance away. Charlie continued speaking in Latin as the guy thrashed around, he held up his hand and tossed her to the wall. She momentarily was out of breath- but she kept talking. The guy walked towards her and she didn't once hesitate. He gripped her neck and bruises started to form- but she kept going. She kicked him away- using a kick taught to her by Chika. The guy was thrown away from her. She gasped for air, but kept going.

In the end, the room was a bit destroyed, Charlie was pretty hurt (from her older injuries getting hurt again), and the guy was okay.  
"What the hell happened," the guy gasped.  
"You don't remember," Tetsuya asked gently.  
"Hell no."  
"That's what happens when you're possessed," Charlie pointed out. Everyone turned to her.

"You can't be suggesting it was a demon," Kyoya asked a bit annoyed. Charlie huffed,  
"It was a demon alright….pretty weak too."  
"That was weak," Tamaki cried.

"Well yeah," Charlie said like it was obvious, "especially considering the other demon it was working for."  
"Who was it working for," Hunny asked.

"Yellow-eyse," she said solemnly, "he's pretty powerful. His…signature, I guess you could say, is to perform some type of blood ritual on babies and he'll hold the mother up on the ceiling, cut her stomach open, finish the ritual, and then burn her alive."

"That's what happened to Dean and Sam," Hunny whispered. Charlie nodded,  
"Hell yeah that's what happened to my brothers- well, they're not really my brothers but close enough."  
"What about your parents," Haruhi asked- getting over the shock.  
"Mom died in childbirth. Dad trained me since I was a little and he died when I was fourteen. Pack of werewolves."  
"Are you saying there are more supernatural creatures," Kyoya prodded. Charlie huffed,

"Hell yeah. Demons. Witches. Ghosts. Wendigos. Shape shifters. Werewolves. Vampires. Hell, you name it and I probably put a bullet in it."  
"How do you know everything," Ritsu asked- now he was a bit fearful for his new friend.  
"I'm a hunter," she explained.

She sat down a bit uneasy. She took deep breaths- finally feeling all the pain that the demon had caused. The rest of them gathered around her. Kyoya was a bit skeptic, but then again there have been many things that happened at the hospitals his family owned that he couldn't explain. Ritsu and Tetsuya were a bit worried and scared for Charlie- she was a woman after all, and a new friend. The twins were shaken up. Tamaki couldn't believe that his precious daughter was a hunter. Haruhi took everything a bit well. She saw it happen so she knew it was real.

Hunny and Mori watched carefully.

"You knew," Kyoya pointed out and they nodded,

"Our families help hunters a lot so yeah, we knew about Charlie-chan," Hunny said cutely.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "anyway, to hell with it- yes, I'm a hunter and yes- I hunt supernatural things and have been doing so since I was a kid. While other kiddies were fast asleep without a care in the world, I was out hunting with Dad and we would," she hiccupped, "we killed a lot. Some, like witches, were humans but they would summon some big bad demons and try to start the apocalypse."

She continued to cough and hiccup. Then the concern started when she coughed up some blood. Kyoya rushed over,  
"You're delirious," he said simply, "you need to be taken to the hospital."

"Hell," Charlie said, "no hospitals! I had worse before and continued fighting."  
Ritsu, Tetsuya, and his men were skeptical. It was hard to believe the messy, hurt girl in front of them was the same tough Charlie they knew as a friend. Kyoya shook his head,

"I'll take you to my family's hospital. I will take care of any and all complications- including bribing the doctors if I must to keep you a secret."  
"And what do you get in return," Charlie hissed and then coughed up some more blood.

"Information so this doesn't happen again of course," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. Charlie hiccupped and then nodded.

"Just one more thing…..someone catch me."  
With that, Charlie passed out- caught by Tetsuya.


	9. Visitor

**Chapter 8- Visitor:**

**Third Person:**

Charlie was still knocked out on the hospital bed. Her hospital gown clung to her figure and the boys managed to fight down a blush. Dean and Sam came fast enough- demanding to know what happened. After they calmed down, they left to go get things from Hunny and Mori's house- their hunt was done. Yellow-eyes escaped and they had things to do. After giving a brief thanks to everyone, they left rather briskly.

"I can't believe those were her brothers," one guy muttered.

Yes, Ritsu, Tetsuya, and a few of his men were there as well- the same ones that saw what happened. The host club stood by too- watching their friend. She had an IV in one arm, a heart monitor, and lots of bandages. She stirred,  
"Hella hangover," she mumbled as she tried to sit up.

Ritsu and Tetsuya looked amused. Hunny giggled,

"It's not a hangover, Charlie-chan!"  
"No precious daughter of mine will drink alcohol," Tamaki cried, "BUT I AM SO GLAD THAT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS FINALLY AWAKE!"

Charlie winced,  
"Damn it, stop yelling…these damn trombones in my head are bad enough."  
Hunny giggled again. Charlie scowled. She then turned to Ritsu, Tetsuya and the other men. She nodded towards the guy that she saved. He smiled,  
"THANK YOU FOR RIDDING MY BODY OF THAT DEMON!"

Ritsu had never seen him so….loud and enthusiastic. However, more than likely it was hero-worship. Charlie waved him off,  
"It's fine."

Then the doors burst opened. Ritsu and the other of his men were confused as a guy came in. He looked a lot like Ritsu. He had bright fire truck-red hair and ashy gray eyes that looked to Charlie in worry. He had on black jeans, a red Winged Skulls t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He shoved everyone away from her. Charlie blinked,  
_"Hotshot? What are you doing here? In America?"_

The guy scowled. The hosts recognized him as Castiel- her boyfriend. He turned to the hosts, Ritsu, Tetsuya, and the men.  
"_If any single one of you hurt her,"_ he growled in English.

_"__Chill out, Cas. Their friends."  
"They're guys that I don't trust," _he snapped.

Charlie rolled her eyes. She turned to Ritsu, Tetsuya and the men,  
"This is Castiel," she said in Japanese, "…he's my boyfriend."

Ritsu's eyes widened. Charlie had mentioned that she had a boyfriend in America before. But he never though he would meet him- the others had similar thoughts.

"_Castiel,"_ she said in English, "_These are the Japanese mob men. Ritsu, Tetsuya, and a few others I forget the names of."_

He sat beside her in the bed,  
"_You never said what happened."  
"Demon."  
"Obviously," _he rolled his eyes, "_I thought I told you to be careful, Princess."_

Charlie rolled her eyes at the nickname.

_"__I was, Cherry Top."_

He scowled again. Tamaki tackled Castiel in a hug,  
"_IT'S SO WONDERFUL TO MEET MY DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND IN PERSON!"_

Castiel growled and shoved Tamaki off. He went into his corner. Charlie felt a headache coming on,

"_You never answered my question. Why are you here? How are you here?"  
"Flying…I got a call."  
_Kyoya stepped forward,  
"_That would've been me…he was listed under emergency contacts."_

Castiel crossed his arms.

"_Of course I am. I'm her boyfriend and legally an adult."_

Charlie poked at his sides,

"_Did you bring anything for the poor sick girl here?"_

Castiel blushed slightly,

"_Actually, I do have something."_

He scowled and glared at everyone- making even Ritsu shiver- and headed out to hall to get the gift. Charlie blinked.  
"I didn't think he actually got a gift."

"He really must care about you, Charlie-chan," Hunny giggled. Charlie smirked,  
"He does, and I care about him too. We just have a weird way showing it."  
"But he's a rebel," the twins cried. Charlie glared,  
"And? So is Ritsu and 'em, you idgits….but he's Castiel. He's stubborn, rude and sarcastic. But he's also down-to-Earth, loyal, handsome and pretty damn caring….when he wants to be because if he hates your ass, you're good as dead."

Ritsu huffed, _he looks like me- he looks like a mob son, like all of us._ Soon, Castiel returned, hiding something in his jacket. Charlie smiled as he handed her a small furry bundle.  
_"__SHE'S SO CUTE!"_

Castiel blushed slightly,

_"__Her name's Ruff."_

"_You're so creative with names," _Charlie winked, _"__least it's not Kiki."_

Castiel huffed. Charlie started to cradle the cute little Doberman puppy.

"_Thank you,"_ Charlie said.

Castiel smiled and kissed Charlie's forehead,  
"_You're welcome." _

Hunny awed,

"_That's so cute, Charlie-chan!"_

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Tamaki tackled Castiel into another large hug,

"_You look so rebellious and mean but you're a big softy!"_

Castiel growled and pushed Tamaki away,  
"_I'm not a softie!"_

Charlie laughed,

"_Hotshot, he's joking!"_

She turned to Tamaki and gave him a look,  
"_Right?"  
_ Tamaki gulped,  
"_R-R-right."_

After all the excitement wore down, the only ones in the hospital room was Charlie, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and the hosts. Ritsu and Tetsuya left after Charlie reassured them that she would be fine…and if she left back to America- she would say her goodbyes first and keep in touch with them.  
_"__Now,"_ Kyoya said seriously in Japanese, _"__Tell me everything….it is part of our deal."  
"Deal,"_ Dean hissed. Charlie huffed,  
_"__Fine, but talk in English."_

Kyoya nodded.  
"Understandable," he said in cuddled to Charlie's chest, fast asleep. Dean and Sam weren't happy that she got a new puppy- but they dealt with it since they knew Charlie would be going just hunting in Sweet Amoris soon enough. Dean and Sam wouldn't say it but they knew that Castiel would propose to her in a few years. They were destined to be together it seemed. They also knew that Charlie would be damned to give up hunting.

"You're really a hunter," Haruhi asked.

"Hell yeah," Charlie said and then she scowled, "Damn it why don't they allow smoking in here…."  
Kyoya scowled, a bit annoyed.  
"I would like to know about everything Supernatural first, as to avoid another incident."

Charlie sighed. Castiel laid down beside her in the bed. Ruff stretched out on the two of them and yawned cutely. Charlie giggled and Castiel looked amused.

"You can't hunt 'em," Dean pointed out, "and don't try."  
"I will do no such thing," Kyoya swore. Charlie nodded,  
"'Kay….So there's ghosts. Usually spirits with vengeance. You get rid of 'em by salting and burning their bones….."

With that, Sam took over. Dean fell asleep in the chair. Charlie fell asleep on Castiel's chest. Ruff was asleep on Charlie. The hosts were getting pretty tired- expect for Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya- the only ones _extremely_ interested. The only reason Castiel wasn't asleep was because he found fun in playing Charlie's hair….and the fact that since no one was paying attention, he grabbed a pen and started to draw on Charlie as payback for when she did it.

When Charlie finally woke up, Sam was still explaining things that were supernatural. She regretted that she was only in a hospital gown as she noticed all the small doodles on her arms.  
"DAMN IT!"

_That_ got everyone's attention. Hunny giggled,  
"Charlie-chan," he said in English for the sake of Castiel, "you're doodled on."  
She glared at Castiel- who was laughing.  
"Consider it payback, Red," he said with a real smile. She sighed and looked at the damage- as did everyone else. She had many doodles all over her arms- expect the arm that had the IV in it was untouched. The twins were laughing,  
"That's a great idea!

Castiel puffed out his chest. Charlie groaned,  
"Will you guys stop fueling his ego- it's big enough as it is already."

Castiel gave her a fake hurt look. Charlie stuck out her tongue. They all looked at the doodles. Some were of silly faces, one was of a _very detailed sensitive part,_ some were of aliens, and some were random skulls. Then Charlie noticed the ones of her chest- a heart with Castiel+Charlie on the inside of it right over her real heart. It was a bit _low_ to say the least. She blushed,  
"How the hell did you guys not notice him doing this," she hissed.

Dean laughed,  
"We weren't paying attention or we were asleep…."

Sam sighed. Kyoya-who had been typing away at his laptop since Sam started speaking about Supernatural creatures- was now looking at Charlie's medical records, which also included the doctor's report on her from when she entered the hospital. His eyes widened slightly at one thing- the results when they did the x-ray and MRI. He coughed nervously,

"Charlie, if I may have a word with your privately please?"

**_She doesn't know,_****Kyoya thought, ****_I can tell._****Castiel glared at him and growled. Charlie shrugged,  
"Sure thing. Out," she said to everyone. Castiel grumbled, gave her a long kiss, glared at Kyoya, and then left with the others. **


	10. Final Surprise

**Chapter 9- Final Surprise**

**Third Person:**

The twins put their ears to the door and Castiel soon joined them.  
"Really," the twins said surprised, "you're going to eavesdrop on your girlfriend?"  
"Her, no. That Kyo-yo dude, hell yes."

The twins laughed, _Yo-yo! _

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"Charlie, have you been feeling alright these past couple of months?"  
"….No," she said honestly.

"An increase in appetite?"  
Charlie nodded her head,  
"And?"  
"….I took a peak into the doctor's report, the MRI and x-ray….were you aware you are pregnant? I assume it's Castiel's, correct?"

Charlie blinked,  
"HOLY FUCKING HELL NO I DIDN'T KNOW! DEAN'S GONNA GIVE ME A HELL OF A BITCH FACE FOR THIS!"

_Holy fuck they were right, I am pregnant, _Charlie thought and she buried herself under the covers.

The hosts looked to Castiel- who surprisingly was taking it rather well…..

"I didn't know tough-guys fainted."

Dean and Sam were the next to pass out. They were perfectly fine when it was only a suspicion but now they knew the truth. When they wake up, they were going to give Castiel hell though.

"HE VALIATED MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

Haruhi hit Tamaki on the back of his head,  
"Senpai, will you be quiet! At least they're dating and in love!"

Castiel was the first to wake up and the second he did, he hugged Charlie tightly. The hosts 'awed' at the sight, except for Kyoya who looked amused and Mori who faintly smiled.

"I'm going to be a father," he said cheerfully with a large grin. Charlie raised an eyebrow,  
"I never thought you would be this happy about it, hotshot."  
He kissed her forehead,  
"With another girl, I wouldn't be."

The hosts 'awed' again.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE," Hunny and Tamaki cried.

Charlie blushed slightly. Sam and Dean stirred.  
"Where's the pie," Dean mumbled and then he remembered. He shot awake and so did Sam. The both of them grabbed Castiel and dragged him to the corner.  
"Listen here and listen well," Dean growled dangerously, "she's our little sister, if you dare hurt her or the kid, you'll have hell to pay and trust me- you don't want to live the rest of your life knowing Dean and Sam Winchester are on your ass-"  
"-We know where you live," Sam warned, "We know everything about you- told to us by Charlie…and we have guns. We will find you and we will hurt you. Charlie cares and loves you…break her heart and we will break you."

Castiel growled,  
"I won't hurt her…Hell, I love her."  
"Good," Sam and Dean said as they nodded. Castiel shoved them aside slightly and went back to his spot next to Charlie. Ruff licked his face. He smiled slightly.

"So, how far along?"  
"A few months," Kyoya answered smoothly, "but surprisingly, she hasn't shown yet."  
Charlie smirked,  
"It's the exercise."

"….Do we even know the gender," Castiel whispered slightly. Kyoya shook his head,  
"Not until she gets a proper ultra-sound."

Castiel scowled,  
"Look, Mr. Perfect," he growled at Kyoya, "I was asking my girlfriend, not you."  
Kyoya smirked evilly, disliking the nickname. His dark aura seemed to increase. Charlie scowled, _and the Shadow King is released. _The hosts shivered and backed away slowly.  
"You know, I can easily find every single piece of dirt on you and release all information, your hopes, your dreams, your _fantasies…._I suggest you do not call me anything besides my name."

Castiel smirked and got into Kyoya's face- Kyoya could smell cigar smoke.

"Look, All High and Mighty….go ahead. If you think I care about anything, you're wrong. The only thing I do care about is Charlie."

"…What if everyone knew she was a hunter? And got her admitted into the mental institution where you couldn't see her."

Kyoya would never do that and he knew it was a low blow. But he had a short temper and Castiel was getting under his skin. It bothered Kyoya that Castiel was so unfazed by his threats. Castiel growled. Before he could punch Kyoya, Sam and Dean came up. Sam grabbed Castiel's fist and pulled him back slightly as Dean glared at Kyoya,

"Then we would have to kill you. We don't care who you are, how much money you have, or what you do. We will not hesitate to kill you if you threaten to put away our little sister. We don't even care about the FBI or any of your police forces and we sure as hell don't care about us dying if they shoot us. Before you threaten her, I suggest you take a good long look at who's protecting her first."

"Not to mention I would personally kick your ass, hospital be damned," Charlie pitched in. She kissed Castiel to try and calm him down,  
"But that's sweet of you to say that," she whispered to him.

The hosts shivered in fear at the Winchester's, Charlie's, and even Castiel's glares. Each one was ten times scarier than Kyoya's. Kyoya sighed,  
"Very well."

"You know," Castiel smirked, "I'm actually curious about what you have on me."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"Quite much actually. You've been legally independent for the past few years as your parents are always traveling. You have been expelled several times for various things- smoking, fighting, and skipping being the ones. Though you've skipped less days since Charlie had been there. You own one dog named Demon. You have a drinking problem-"  
"-Used to have," Castiel cut in.

"-You have almost been found drunk so many times at countless parties."  
Castiel smirked,  
"But that's the old me. The difference is old me would've pounded your ass the second you said one thing and now- I don't give a shit."

He shrugged. Charlie kissed him on the cheek,  
"You're doing a wonderful job with your temper, cherry."  
Castiel grumbled,

"Only because I found the hidden beer stock in your suitcase."  
"Hey that was mine," Dean protested.

It wasn't until really late at night when the host club finally left. Dean and Sam were finally asleep. Charlie and Castiel lay on the bed with Ruff cuddled between them. Charlie had taken a shower and thankfully got all the doodles off of her- except for the one on her heart. Then Castiel got up with a maker in his hand. He started to get to work as the door opened.  
"_Charlie,"_ Hunny's mother said in Japanese softly as she opened the door and peaked through. Charlie waved her in. The door opened fully and in came Hunny, his mother, his father, and his brother along with Mori, his father and mother, but his younger brother couldn't make it.

"_Please speak English,_" Charlie said in Japanese, and then nodded to Castiel, _"__He doesn't speak Japanese."_

They all nodded.  
"Is that your boyfriend," Hunny's mom whispered. Charlie nodded.

"Castiel."

Castiel nodded a hello and then continued drawing on Dean.

"What's he doing," Chika asked a bit angry and annoyed.

"Revenge."

Charlie chuckled slightly,  
"Sure it is, hotshot, you just like doodling on people when they sleep."  
Castiel shrugged but didn't really pay attention.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Hunny's father pointed out. Charlie nodded and petted Ruff,  
"Yeah. We already got packed up and everything."

Hunny's mother fawned over the cute puppy.  
"Awe, when did this little girl get here?"  
"Castiel brought her in as a gift," Charlie smiled, "her name's Ruff."

Hunny and Mori's mothers fawned over the cute little puppy. While both fathers were judging Castiel- as was Chika.

"Is he good to you," Mori's father asked, referring to Castiel.  
"I know he doesn't look like much," Charlie answered, "hell, he knows about hunting. He helps with hunting every now and then. He's trying to get me out of it for…_reasons. _He's an ass sometimes, stubborn, and sarcastic. But he's also caring, sweet, and a big softie. He's Castiel and I love 'im."

Castiel looked up briefly and smiled. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead,

"I love you too," he whispered, "But I am no softie."

Charlie chuckled. Hunny's mother looked at her slyly,  
"One of those reasons wouldn't happen to be that you're pregnant, would it?"

Charlie gulped. Castiel shrugged.

"….yes," Charlie answered a bit unsure, "Hell, I think I haven't felt any more useless before."

She giggled,  
"Oh it's worth it in the end! And congrats!"  
She hugged Charlie and Castiel- who was a bit taken back. Chika growled. Hunny's father and Mori's father glared at Castiel. Castiel reddened slightly as Charlie laughed,  
"Relax, Cherry top."  
He grumbled and Ruff playfully licked his face.  
"We'll all miss you, Charlie-chan," Hunny said cutely. Charlie smiled,  
"I'll miss you guys too- feel free to video chat with me anytime or text. Just ask Kyoya for the info- hell, he has everything."

Hunny giggled. Mori ruffled Charlie's hair and Castiel looked at them all amused. After they all left- which took awhile- Dean and Sam left too to get last minute things. Ritsu and Tetsuya came in carrying a basket. It was filled with a lot of sweets. Charlie licked her lips,  
"Come to momma," she opened her arms to get the basket. Ritsu and Tetsuya handed it to her.  
"A going away present," Tetsuya said with a smile, "And a gift from the Kasanoda Syndicate for saving their men."

Charlie nodded,  
"Thanks…I guess."

Castiel huffed,

"Don't be too flattered princess," Castiel said amused. Charlie stuck out her tongue.

"So how are you feeling," Ritsu asked.  
"Pathetic," she answered honestly, "I got beat around like a rag doll from a weak demon. My reputation is screwed."

Castiel chuckled,  
"Ya know most people who tango with the demons don't come back…you should be happy."  
Charlie glared and Castiel's smirk dropped. He huffed,  
"Fine, fine I get it. Reputation of you being Ms. Badass is screwed and out the window."  
Ritsu and Tetsuya watched the couple amused. It wasn't easy to see- but it was clear the two really loved each other.

"I'll stay in touch," Charlie reminded them.

They nodded,

"You better."  
Charlie gave them a two-finger salute and they left.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Charlie:  
**Years had passed since when I met the hosts, Tetsuya, and Ritsu. Many years actually. They were all invited to the wedding- which they did attend and loved. However it was getting closer to Christmas and it was time to meet the hosts again since my wedding. I did stay in touch after the wedding but we haven't seen each other in person in years. I did see their weddings though- so I guess I have seen them in person. But during all the weddings, Castiel was unable to come and the kids were with him. They didn't even know that I had kids- Jo (seven years old) and Kyle (two year old). Jo was Momma's Miss Badass- in other words, she was my daughter. She had my eyes but Castiel's natural black hair. Kyle was just the opposite- he had my hair and Castiel's gray eyes.

Still, I think everything was going good. Castiel's band got pretty popular- _The Noir_ since Noir was our last name. He was a hunter with me for a while (even after Jo was born) and he did it for six years (all together I hunted for about sixteen years or so since I've been doing it since I was like, what, five?). In other words, we both gave hunting up for good last year. I had a gun range called _Charlie's Hunt._

Anyway, the hosts were coming over for Christmas so I was pretty happy. They finally got to see the kids and Castiel (after they saw him at my wedding). Since our wedding (been married for about six years now), he let his hair go natural- all black now. Our house was pretty big so the hosts, Ritsu, and Tetsuya were staying with us along with their wives and kids. I couldn't help that Castiel was determined to get a large mansion- mostly because we wanted to keep out the news reporters. I'm glad we got it now though.

Cars started to drive up to the mansion. I saw them through the security cams. I pressed the button that opened the gates and let them in. As I walked downstairs, Castiel, Jo, and Kyle greeted me. I spotted Tamaki get out of the car and get attacked by demon. I sighed and walked out,

"DEMON! DOWN BOY!"

He obeyed and came over to me- licking my face. I saw the hosts, Ritsu, and Tetsuya and I smiled.  
"Welcome to our home."  
I saw that Tamaki had married Haruhi. They had a sweet little girl named Mica. Kyoya had married- but his wife was on business in London and couldn't make it. Ritsu wasn't married, neither was Tetsuya. The twins joined them in the Land of Bachelors. Mori had married a girl- from what I've been told her name was Suka- and she was pregnant with their first child. Hunny was there- he got _tall_. I mean, _tall.._ He was tall as Mori. He had married a sweet little blond woman named Anna.

I hugged them all,  
"It's so good to see ya'll again! Cas!"  
With that, Castiel appeared. I saw the hosts, Ritsu, and Tetsuya were all mildly surprised at his appearance. I didn't blame them. Last they saw him it was our wedding- his hair was still bright red and he had a tux. Now his hair was pure black and he had on black jeans, a black jacket and a red shirt. I knew that my appearance didn't surprise them though- even if I looked different from when we first met. I had gotten a bit taller and my hair reached my butt. Castiel was carrying Jo on his back. I smiled at how cute it was- especially with Kyle clinging to his leg.

"So, why the walls and electric fence," the twins asked,  
"-We mean there's no way that you need all that protection-"

"-right?"

Castiel scoffed,  
"I'm part of _The Noir_….all that," he motioned outside, "is too keep out the damn reporters."  
"_The Noir,_" Anna mused, "I heard about them! They are the famous rock band! I thought you looked like him!"  
"I told you I was famous," Castiel said smugly while puffing up his chest at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, hotshot."

I turned to Anna,  
"Please, don't. His ego is big enough as it is."


End file.
